Just a Dream
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: (One-shot) Su deseo frustrado es recuperar lo que la vida le arrebató. Su único camino: un mundo creado por su mente mientras no está en la realidad.


**Hola a todos! Si, aquí estoy. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida en clases. Si, puede ser algo depre, pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? En fin, disfruten!**

* * *

Una vez más, las luces automáticas de su cuarto, se encienden y lo obligan a despertar. Sus párpados se desperezan con lentitud y siente su cuerpo dormido sobre la cama. Su mano derecha se ubica a la par de su cabeza. Su vista borrosa por el cansancio le impide reconocer el lugar.

Lentamente, comienza a tomar conciencia de donde está. Vuelve a sentir su cuerpo reaccionar y con algo de dificultad, logra incorporarse. Su mano derecha le ayuda a hacerlo. Su vista se aclara paulatinamente, mientras gira la cabeza, recorriendo el cuarto de un lado a otro. Además de una rejilla que cierra el ducto de ventilación que se divisa en la pared y una silla de madera algo desgastada, el cuarto es un desierto apagado.

\- Lindo lugar para despertar – farfulló el erizo negro con sarcasmo.

Comenzando a sospechar que está atrapado en una celda o algo similar, se levanta y coloca los pies en el suelo. Mala idea, sus piernas flaquean y se ve obligado a caer de rodillas. Murmura un par de insultos que el incómodo silencio del lugar tiene el desagrado de oír.

Cierra los ojos con lentitud y su respiración se agita poco a poco. La paciencia no va con él.

Con algo de exasperación, vuelve a incorporarse, aun sintiéndose debilitado por una razón desconocida o inexistente.

Sus pasos cortos y firmes toman dirección hacia la puerta metálica que tiene frente a sus ojos. Detrás de ella, debe de haber una respuesta a su confusión. Con lentitud, como si le pesara cada célula del cuerpo, su mano se acerca a la manilla de la puerta y la gira con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ruido. Un pequeño alivio se manifiesta dentro de él. Por lo menos, la puerta no está cerrada con llave pues esta cede sin problemas y se abre sin emitir sonido alguno.

Al asomar la cabeza y mirar de izquierda a derecha, ni un alma viviente hace aparición. Pero el lugar no se ve abandonado. Unas luces de gran intensidad alumbran el pasillo de superficies metálicas, las cuales al más mínimo sonido, provocarían un notable y sonoro eco.

Sin miedo que lo embargue u obstáculo que le detenga, sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la derecha, siguiendo su instinto pues es todo lo que tiene.

El camino escogido parece extenderse y alejarlo de una posible salida, pero eso no lo hace cambiar de opinión. Seguirá por aquel sendero aunque tarde años en encontrar la salida. Ahora la terquedad es su defecto.

Unas voces extrañas lo alertan de inmediato. Son un coro de voces que hablan con descoordinación, generando un barullo desagradable.

Acelera el paso, creyendo y confiando en hallar una pista o señal que lo saque de aquel lugar. Pero al crecer su velocidad, las voces se aplacan, desalentándolo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – murmura confundido.

Su velocidad se reduce y vuelve a andar a paso lento. Solo quiere saber que ocurre. ¿Eso es tan difícil? ¡Maldita sea!

La respuesta se le manifiesta como si hubiera caído del cielo. Una puerta de metal es divisada por los ojos color sangre de él. Sin titubear, avanza hacia ella y se dispone a abrirla de golpe. Pero sus movimientos frenan bruscamente al escuchar una leve risa del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Esa voz… – intenta reconocer. Es una risa dulce e inocente, como la de una niña.

"No puede ser" piensa algo atemorizado.

Su mano comienza a temblar y el resto de su cuerpo, imita aquel incómodo movimiento, para desesperación de él. Aquella mano se apoya en la manilla dorada de la puerta y la hace girar con lentitud, causando que la puerta se abra con facilidad.

Lo que sus ojos vieron, fue lo que lo llevó a límite. Su boca quedó muda y su cuerpo acabó tieso como si fuera una estatua.

Ella estaba allí. Sentada delante de un espejo, peinando su cabello dorado y soltando aquellas cortas e inocentes risas que él tanto extrañaba.

¡No! ¡Era imposible! No podía ser ella. María había muerto en aquel horrible ataque al ARK hace 50 años.

"Imposible", aquella palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza un infinito número de veces. Su mente le estaba jugando sucio. Eso debía ser.

Toda lógica, y al parecer, cordura dentro de él se habían hecho añicos. Más aún, cuando aquella chica o imagen, se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos azules como el mar y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa lo hipnotizaron de manera imprevista.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shadow? – preguntó ella con ternura - ¿Me están llamando para algo?

Él no pudo responder. Su lengua estaba muerta y sus labios sellados. Sus ojos brillaron, alertando un posible sollozo.

"Es ella", pensó con sus instintos dormidos.

María arqueó una ceja, extrañada por aquella actitud.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó con preocupación, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla donde antes se había sentado, para caminar hacia él y arrodillarse para quedar a su altura.

Shadow no pudo responder. Es como si su interior estuviera dormido. El único movimiento que pudo realizar fue levantar su mano y apoyarla sobre la mejilla suave de ella, provocando que los ojos de María se cerraran y los ojos carmín de él se cristalizaran, produciendo a la vez, unas pequeñas lágrimas transparentes.

Podía sentirla. Sentir su tibio rostro en su mano. Ella era real. Estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

\- Shadow – murmuró ella cual secreto mientras volvía a abrir los ojos – Tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Aquella voz, aquellas palabras tan sencillas y dulces lograron tocar su torturado corazón y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo – dijo ella, a la vez que con sus brazos delgados lo rodeaba cariñosamente, abrazándolo con suavidad.

Shadow quedó petrificado al sentir los brazos de ella rodearlo y darle aquel cálido abrazo. Un par de suspiros de alegría, acompañados de otras gotas de rocío provenientes de sus ojos, fue lo que escapó del erizo, quien apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, correspondiendo a aquel abrazo y cerrando sus ojos para llorar despacio.

\- María… – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

El ambiente comenzó a ser reemplazado por un vacío extraño. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, incluyendo al erizo y a la chica de cabello rubio. No importa. ¡Que el mundo se acabara si así lo quería! Ellos estaban juntos y se irían juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió algo frío y húmedo sobre su cabeza, a la vez que un cansancio físico y mental junto a un dolor pesado en su cuerpo, lo azotaban de forma despiadada. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, para encontrarse con un grupo de ojos de colores que lo miraban con preocupación. Unos de color verde esmeralda, otros verde jade y otros bañados en color celeste. Cada par de ojos se adhería a una silueta borrosa.

\- Está reaccionando – escuchó una voz femenina y dulce.

\- Y yo que creí que esta vez si se nos había ido – bromeó una voz irritable que Shadow conocía perfectamente.

\- ¡Cállate! – ordenó una tercera voz. Era algo presuntuosa.

Poco a poco, aquellas siluetas se fueron aclarando, mostrando de quienes se trataba. Lanzó un leve quejido de dolor, al reconocer al presumido de Sonic, quien tenía por compañía a Rouge y Amy.

\- Oye ¿puedes oírme? – preguntó algo preocupada la murciélago.

Sus ojos color sangre se clavaron sobre los de ella, dándole a entender que si podía oírla.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – escapó aquella pregunta de los toscos labios de Shadow.

\- ¡Que nos diste el susto del siglo! – regañó Amy con enfado.

\- No exageres – la detuvo Sonic, y luego dirigió sus palabras a Shadow – No fue nada. Solo recibiste la paliza más grande que haya visto.

\- Por un momento nos asustaste – agregó Rouge mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shadow no dijo palabra alguna. Su mente estaba sumergida en un mar de confusiones.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Dé qué estaban hablando los otros? ¿Y qué había pasado con aquel encuentro con María?

Desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó dos quejidos de rabia y dolor.

\- Oye, tranquilo – intentó calmarlo Sonic, al verlo con esa actitud.

\- ¡CÁLLATE FAKER! – le gritó Shadow de forma enrabiada e impulsiva, mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre la camilla en la cual estaba recostado y se quitaba con brusquedad el paño húmedo que Amy había depositado sobre su cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Oye! No le grites – volvió a regañar Amy, para recibir como respuesta, una mirada asesina del erizo negro, haciéndola retroceder un paso, asustada.

\- Veo que sigues igual de violento – comentó Rouge con indiferencia.

Shadow no respondió a eso. Fijó la mirada hacia abajo, su respiración se aceleró y apretó los dientes.

\- Chicos – habló la murciélago a los otros dos erizos – Creo que es mejor que salgan de aquí. Yo me ocuparé del Señor Simpatía.

\- Esa es una idea terrible – respondió Sonic con desaprobación.

\- Es verdad Rouge – agregó Amy – Puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡Por favor! Yo he lidiado con sus crisis bastante tiempo – se halagó Rouge – Esto será algo normal para mí.

\- Bien, como tú quieras – respondió Sonic con fastidio.

\- Buena suerte – dijo Amy con voz cortante.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación de blancas paredes y espacio reducido, dejando solos a la murciélago y al erizo negro.

\- Bien, el par de tontos ya se fue – comentó Rouge de forma burlona, para luego sentarse en la orilla de la camilla y adquirir una expresión seria – Así que ya puedes decirme que te ocurrió ahora.

Shadow permaneció en silencio y desvió la mirada con desinterés. Era demasiado obvio que no quería hablar al respecto.

\- Estabas en la base de Eggman – relató ella con desinterés fingido, captando la atención del erizo – Me acompañabas a una misión de espionaje. Eggman nos descubrió y envió a sus maquinas asesinas a hacer el trabajo sucio. Y tú, con tu impulsividad estúpida, te lanzaste al ataque. Te noquearon a los pocos minutos. Y la verdad… me sorprendió bastante. No sueles caer tan pronto. Por suerte, apareció Sonic y a los pocos segundos, llegó el resto de su equipo. Después, ya te imaginarás que pasó.

Un silencio algo incomodo se instaló entre ambos. Shadow al menos ya lograba entender que había pasado. Recordó aquella descomunal golpiza por parte de los robots de Eggman. Motivo por el cuál, había acabado en aquella habitación en casa de Tails, la cuál se usaba como enfermería.

\- Ahora dime – ordenó Rouge rompiendo el silencio – Qué fue lo que te pasó.

Las pupilas de Shadow se contrajeron. Empuñó las manos con rabia.

"No te lo callarás para siempre" pensó Rouge al verlo realizar aquella acción tan característica de él.

\- Fue ella otra vez… – musitó Shadow apenas audible.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Rouge, pues no había oído nada.

\- ¡Fue ella! – gritó Shadow exasperado - ¿Ya estás feliz?

Rouge no necesitó más explicaciones. Sabía que Shadow hablaba de María.

\- Otro sueño – concluyó ella en voz alta.

\- ¡Déjame solo! – le ordenó Shadow con desprecio.

\- Lo siento, pero no haré eso – se negó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shadow volvió a desviar la mirada, mientras sus ojos se apagaban lentamente. Los cerró con fuerza, intentando no llorar.

Un suave tacto sobre sus hombros lo alertó. Vio de reojo a su derecha para comprobar que Rouge lo estaba rodeando con uno de sus brazos, cubriendo sus hombros, mientras su mano libre la apoyaba sobre la rodilla de él.

\- Debe haber una forma para que dejes de soñar así – dijo ella con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se extrañó Shadow ante aquel comentario.

\- Te duele – puntualizó ella, colocando su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro del erizo, a modo de consuelo.

Él agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Rouge tenía razón. Aunque en sus sueños era feliz, el regreso a la cruda realidad solo lo hería más.

"Hay un problema" pensó con tristeza "No puedo olvidarla".

El recuerdo de aquel abrazo en sus sueños, volvió a aparecer, quebrándole el corazón. Se quedó quieto. No derramó ni una lágrima. La compañía de Rouge logró reconfortarlo levemente, pero su deseo de volver a ver a María, era algo incurable.

* * *

 **Triste ¿verdad? La verdad, lo escribí en un solo día y no sé que pensar.**

 **¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Hasta cualquier momento… CHAOS CONTROL.**


End file.
